


Control

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: D/s, Leather, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes to Saito to make a proper apology for getting him shot. He doesn't expect that this apology will involve a silver collar and a pair of tiny leather shorts. Or Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

He wasn't completely sure what to expect from Saito when he made his way to the man's hotel room... but Arthur couldn't claim complete ignorance. He had done his research after all. And there were things that hadn't needed to be passed along to Cobb. But as much as his rational mind convinced him over and over that what he was about to do wouldn't come to that, part of him - the part that tied itself in trembling knots of anticipation in the pit of his stomach - wanted it to.

Standing in front of the door, Arthur took a deep breath and knocked.

The man who opened the door wore the same plain black suit that all of Saito's aides seemed to dress in. He looked Arthur over, then gave a sharp nod and showed him inside.

Saito sat in one of the suite's cream coloured leather armchairs, a room service cart beside him, the silver domes covering the food untouched. Saito himself wore a wine velvet smoking jacket with a black silk collar, and Arthur couldn't help but admire it. He turned off his blackberry and set it on the coffee table. "Ah, Arthur. Right on time."

For a moment Arthur could only stare in confusion. "... I'm sorry?"

Saito smiled; knowing, indulgent. He stood, figure confident in fine clothes. "You wished to speak with me, yes?"

Arthur nodded, catching himself with his mouth open and closing it. He hadn't thought he'd done anything to indicate his intention to come here. How....

"Leave us, please," Saito said to his aide, who bowed low and left the room. "Better. Now. What is on your mind?"

Arthur swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. "I wanted to apologize. My oversight was unforgivable. Your injury was my fault."

Saito regarded him as he spoke, giving a slow nod. "Very well. Apology accepted."

He opened his mouth and shut it again, feeling more off his game than before. "That's it?"

"I am not the kind of man to force unpleasantness on the process of an apology," he replied simply. "Though if you are here for more than an apology...."

Arthur lowered his head, Saito's words hanging in the air. They could be leading to anything, really... but he knew already where they would go. "I would like to make it up to you, if I could. If you would like me to."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Any way that you would like."

For a moment Saito was silent, but Arthur could feel his eyes on him. Measuring him. Finally Saito stepped closer, one hand cupping his chin to guide his face to look at him. "Are you certain you want that?"

Arthur held his gaze bravely, calm despite the turmoil of emotions inside. "Yes."

Perhaps it was his imagination, but Saito seemed pleased. "Very well. Go to the front closet. There is a small box on the shelf. You may change in the washroom. Take clothing hangers for your clothes, leave them in the closet. You will not need them."

Arthur moved without questioning, turning for the closet. He did as he has asked, retreating into the small powder room beside the main door with the box under his arm and a few hangers. Even the washroom was generous in the suite, the vanity large, stocked with a number of creams and bathroom necessities. Arthur set the box on the vanity while trying not to think about what might be inside about it and calmly removed his suit, hanging everything carefully, stepping out of his shoes.

Then he opened the box.

Arthur felt his face heat as he drew out the garment, the butter soft black leather shorts that were so tiny he couldn't help but wonder if they'd even fit him. He definitely couldn't wear them with anything underneath. Sighing, Arthur stepped out of his boxers as well, folding them over the bar of a hanger. Then he slipped into the shorts, finding that he'd been mistaken - they fit like a glove, like they'd been made for him. He glanced to himself in the mirror and felt his cheeks heat at the sight; really, he might as well be naked.

He slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket, clenching around the small red die inside, letting the corners bite into his skin. Then he rolled it, twice, finding the result didn't reassure him any. He slipped it back into his jacket pocket and took the hangers with his clothes on them back outside, hanging them up in the closet.

Saito had just returned from what Arthur assumed was the master bedroom, bringing with him a nondescript leather case which he set down on the coffee table. His eyes moved over Arthur critically, then he gave a sharp nod. "Good. Are you familiar with the first position, Arthur?"

Arthur answered by fluidly sinking to his knees, thighs wide, arms behind his back and crossed at the wrists. He knelt tall, keeping his shoulders back and his head held high, and though he kept from making eye contact with Saito he could see the man smile approvingly.

"Very nice. Have you done this before?"

He shook his head. "Just research."

"And perhaps curiosity?" Saito moved to cup his cheek, tilting his head back to look up at him. "You will not speak without permission, and answer anything I ask of you. And when we are like this, you will address me as sir. Do you understand?"

Arthur swallowed hard, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the other man's strength, by the certainty in his eyes. Saito's words sent a rush of anticipation through him, a heady, uncertain feeling. "Yes sir."

"I want you to learn to give up control," Saito told him, fingers slipping into his neatly styled hair, dragging along his scalp, pushing it out of place. "I will show you how to do so. This is how you will repay me for your mistake. Understood?"

He drew a shaky breath. "Yes."

"Good." Saito pulled his fingers from his hair. "Do not move, please." He stepped away, moving back to the case on the coffee table and opening it away from Arthur, shielding the contents from his view. He took out a large blue velvet jewelry box before closing the lid, then sat back down in the armchair with it. "Come here. Do not get to your feet."

Arthur crawled to him, the motion making him feel awkward and ungraceful, then settled back into the kneeling position at Saito's feet. Saito gave an approving smile, opening the box so Arthur could see what was inside.

He didn't ask if the collar inside was silver or white gold, the metal smooth and highly polished, hinged at the back and closed at the front with a small silver lock with an A engraved on the front. Saito unlocked it wordlessly, slipping the key into the breast pocket of the black silk waistcoat he wore under the smoking jacket. Then he fit it around Arthur's neck, clicking the lock closed. It sat flush to his skin without being too tight, perfectly sized.

"Sir?"

Saito's fingers lingered on the collar. "Yes?"

"How did you know I was coming?"

Saito gave a soft, flattered sounding hum at the question. "What you do for Cobb is so familiar to you that it is almost second nature, yes? When you meet someone your mind is already cataloguing them, recording the details about their personage, the way they present themselves, the things that will aid you in your research. I do the same, but my area of expertise is emotion, not facts." He sat back in the chair and nodded to the room service cart. "Are you hungry, Arthur? We will share. Please serve me. You may pull over the footstool and sit in front of me."

The cream leather footstool was soft and left him sitting almost as high as the chair. The room service cart was not so tall that it was awkward for him to lift the largest dome, revealing a plate of some kind of cooked fish with asparagus and small, herbed potatos. It smelled delicious, and Arthur realized that he was, indeed, hungry. He unwrapped the utensils from their fine linen napkin, leaning forward to place it across Saito's lap. Then he poured a glass of red wine from the decanter in which it had been breathing. He paused at that, staring at the food "... sir?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like me to...." he stopped, looking up at Saito a little helplessly.

He smiled, picking a second napkin off the cart and handing it to him. "Put the plate on your lap and feed me."

The plate was warm, the heat seeping through the thin napkin on his lap, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Arthur cut a small piece of the fish, making sure the bones had been already removed, spearing it carefully with the fork before lifting it to Saito's lips. He watched as Saito's lips parted to close around the fish, as he chewed thoughtfully and gave a little approving nod. "The fish is called Hamachi. Yellow tail. It is common in Japan, and is cooked in such a way that the flesh is rich and succulent. This hotel is one of the few places outside of Japan that can produce well cooked Hamachikama." He took another bite from Arthur, then a small piece of asparagus and potato. "Thank you, Arthur. Wine, please."

The wine was a little trickier, leaning forward without upsetting the plate on his lap to lift the glass to Saito's lips. He covered Arthur's hand with his own, guiding him, taking a small sip. "Very nice. Very well done, Arthur."

Arthur wasn't sure if the praise was deserved when he felt so graceless. He lowered his head. "It's nothing, sir."

Saito took another bite of fish from him, watching him thoughtfully. "In Japan, modesty is ingrained into our culture. We are taught from birth to downplay our own success, to take personal pride in a job well done while at the same time denying one's own hand in it. But this, I think, is not the case at the moment." He reached out to place the tips of his fingers under Arthur's chin tilting it up. "When I say that I am pleased, I mean it genuinely. Do you understand?"

The touch was soothing and strangely enticing at the same time. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Saito allowed himself to be fed a few more bites of each, then curled his fingers around Arthur's on the fork. Arthur relinquished it without contest, watching him spear a piece of fish and lift it to his mouth. "I have had enough. Thank you Arthur. Try this. Tell me how you like it."

The fish was indeed succulent, incredibly moist and tender, flavorful without the overwhelmingly fishy taste he was accustomed to from most cooked fish. He swallowed. "It's delicious. It's amazing."

"I thought that you would appreciate it." He continued to feed Arthur, watching him, speaking. "I have much respect for your appreciation of fine things, which is apparent to anyone who meets you. The care you take in your appearance and the value you place on luxury makes your approval and friendship a powerful thing. Unconsciously, people will associate your opinions of them with your opinion of everything else. It is the same for anyone who values knowledge, creativity or power, so your intelligence and aptitude only increase this effect. Were you aware of this?"

Arthur swallowed another piece of fish. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

Saito gave a little nod and fed him again, alternating with giving him small sips of wine. It was rich and undoutably expensive, somehow complimenting the fish perfectly even though it wasn't traditional to pair a red wine with white meat. He continued speaking as he did. "Because of this you also have a responsibility to be aware of how others will react to your criticism. Do not let anyone you care for believe that they are worth less than the luxury you surround yourself with by closing yourself off to them."

Arthur felt a surge of guilt at his words, lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize to me," Saito replied calmly, watching him with a little smile.

The fish was gone before Arthur realized, and Saito took the plate from him and set it aside. He watched him for a long moment, considering, then stood, leaving Arthur and standing on the other side of the coffee table. "Please pour another glass of wine and bring it to me."

Arthur did so, standing in front of him, not surprised when Saito curled his fingers around Arthur's on the glass, taking a sip before lifting it again to Arthur's lips. "Are you certain you would like to continue this, Arthur? This is the last time I will ask."

"Yes." The reply was almost immediate, and though Arthur couldn't understand why, all his nerves were buzzing with arousal. They hadn't even done anything sexual. Perhaps it was just the anticipation. Or perhaps, just a little, the wine.

Saito gave a nod, leaving him holding the wine glass as he took off his smoking jacket and draping it over the back of the sofa, leaving him in a fine, gray blue dress shirt and a black silk waistcoat and matching tie. Then he unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs, rolling them up over his elbows as he watched Arthur thoughtfully. He took the glass of wine from him and fed him the rest. "I would like you to go to the table and slip out of your shorts. Lean over the table on your forearms. Wait for me."

With only a moment's hesitation, Arthur nodded and turned, moving to the small, round table in the suite, covered with a starched white cloth. It seemed a little crass, he thought as he unbuttoned the shorts and slid them off his hips, folding them neatly and setting them on one of the chairs. He leaned over the table as asked, feeling very much like he was presenting himself. Surely Saito didn't intend to just fuck him like this...?

He heard footsteps behind him as Saito joined him, slipping a piece of red silk over his eyes and knotting it securely at the back of his head. His fingers trailed down through Arthur's hair and over the nape of his neck, brushing the heavy silver band of the collar, which had grown warm against his skin.

"It is very tempting to me," Saito said softly, "to introduce you to the art of Kinbaku. It would suit you very much, Arthur. Everything restrained, everything... carefully in it's place. Ah, you know know about this too, yes?"

Arthur gave a little nod, pulse racing. He knew. He'd even seen photos of his work, though they didn't call him Saito when it came to that. He tried to imagine what it would feel like, his body strained, restrained, bound by the elaborate systems of ropes and knots that would tease and torture him. His cock jerked at the thought, already half hard. Knots in the ropes would brush against his nipples, press hard against his ass, rubbing and arousing without giving relief....

Saito's fingertips trailed slowly down his spine. "You strike me as a person who would gain confidence from Kinbaku. And you would be very beautiful like that. But that is not my aim tonight. Perhaps another time." He continued his slow caress of Arthur's back, fingers teasing, tracing, slowly trailing lower, and when his palm finally cupped one of the firm globes of Arthur's ass he couldn't help but give a little whine. It had been too long since he'd had someone devote this kind of attention to him, and his body cried out for more.

Saito stepped away for a moment, and Arthur tried not to whimper at the loss of sensation, trying to hold very still and keep hold of his own patience. When Saito's hands smoothed over his ass again they were soft and slick, and he could smell the faint scent of sandalwood as the cream was rubbed into his skin. Something was placed on the table beside him, but he couldn't see what. Saito's hand smoothed down to the back of his thighs, slipping between them. "A little farther apart please, Arthur. Thank you. You look very beautiful like this, you know."

"Thank you," he whispered, faintly trembling under his touch. He gave a soft sigh of relief as Saito pressed against his side, leaning down to place a soft kiss just under his ear.

"No need to be nervous." His voice was warm and low, hands still stroking, rubbing his ass. "You can trust me, Arthur. Let me take care of you." The touch was reassuring, slowly relaxing him, but when he felt something cool and slick press between his ass cheeks to massage him, he couldn't help but whimper. Not Saito's fingers, too hard for that. A toy, then, and Arthur tried to take slow, even breaths as Saito slowly pressed it inside him, circling and teasing as he worked it deeper, stretching him open. It wasn't large at first, but flared as it went deeper, and the spidery burn of penetration left Arthur gasping for breath. He was more than hard now, aching for sensation, and when Saito's fingers curled around his cock he whimpered, hips bucking into the touch before he could stop himself.

Saito gave a soft, pleased chuckle, squeezing the base of his cock gently before letting go. "Your reactions are most beautiful. Don't hold them back, Arthur." Then he slipped something around the base of his cock, pulling it almost uncomfortably tight, buckling it in place. A second strap went around his balls as well, and the constriction was at once delicious and agonizing.

"A cock ring?" he whispered, speaking out of turn before he could stop himself.

Saito didn't chide him for it though, returning to stroking up and down the length of his back, over his ass. "Of course. I told you, I am the one in control here. Of everything. And I will go easy on you, as beautiful as it would be to leave this perfect skin covered in welts. We will stay with your pert bottom for tonight.

A spanking. Arthur swallowed hard. "Sir?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Do I - do I need a safe word?"

"If you would like one, yes. Give it to me now."

The name was on the tip of Arthur's tongue, but he forced it away. Even Saito couldn't know how he felt. "Dice."

"All right. Then this is how you ask me to stop. But I hope you will trust me to push you past what is comfortable to you, Arthur."

"Yes," he whispered, then drew a sharp gasp as a single stinging blow landed on one side of his ass, followed by a second on the other. Then it was back to stroking, rubbing, soothing the sting which wasn't so much painful as it was unexpected. He whimpered at the next blow, at the shudder of sensation it drove through his body, teasing his aching cock, the toy shifting a little inside him. "Oh god."

"Have you ever been spanked before, Arthur?" Saito's voice was warm and approving, dealing two more sharp blows before returning to rubbing over his skin.

"Never," Arthur gasped, and he arched back without thinking, presenting his ass to the blows and whining as another landed. "I didn't think...."

"That it could feel good?" He landed a few more swats on Arthur's skin, harder, enough that his skin stung with them, hot and tingling from the blows. Saito's breath was warm on his ear, one hand rubbing slow, gentle circles on Arthur's stinging ass. "As much beauty as there is in order, there is just as much in chaos. You realize that, yes?"

"Yes," he breathed, whimpering as Saito landed two more blows.

"Good. You are beautiful like this, Arthur. Just as beautiful as you are in your designer suits. Perhaps more so, because your beauty shines through this disarray and chaos. There is a strength to submitting, to giving in. To allowing oneself to act on desire without fear, without restraint. This is what you need to learn." He returned to paddling the softness of Arthur's ass, unforgiving now, hard and quick and stinging, and Arthur found himself caught between the pleasure and pain of it, crying out helplessly with each blow. His body shook with each gasped breath, and it took him some time to realize that the moisture soaking the blindfold was his from own tears.

"Shhh," Saito murmured, finally stopping, finally pulling Arthur up into his arms. His hands smoothed up and down his back, over the hot, tender skin on his ass, gentle and soothing. "Shh, Arthur, you are all right. You have done so well. So beautiful, Arthur."

"Please," He gasped, arching up against him. Saito's slacks were smooth and cool against his aching cock, and he needed so much more. "Saito, please...."

"Please?" His voice was calm and soothing, sounding much of satisfaction and little of desire, and Arthur almost sobbed.

"I'm so hard...."

"All right." Saito's lips pressed softly to his cheek under the blindfold, and then he pulled away. "Wait here for a moment, Arthur. Hands behind your back."

It was torture, waiting, naked and vulnerable and agonizingly hard, the plug inside him a torture and tease as he shifted slightly. Still, he tried to stand proudly, shoulders back and head up, trying to catch his breath.

"Commendable," Saito murmured, and Arthur felt his hand close around one wrist, guiding his arm into a silken sleeve of some kind. Then he did the same with the other arm, smoothing the robe up onto his shoulders and belting it securely around his waist. The whisper of silk over his cock was maddening, and Arthur whimpered despite himself.

"Shhh," Saito urged again, undoing the silk blindfold carefully and pulling it from his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I had hoped to keep you a little longer, but this is your first time. Perhaps the next."

Arthur watched as Saito crossed the suite to the desk, taking the hotel supplies and penning a note. Folding it, he slipped it into an envelope and sealed it before returning. There was an open box on the table with a black robe inside, same as the one Arthur was wearing, but with a blue collar instead of red. He picked that up as well, pulling Arthur's arms to fold across his chest and tucking the half folded robe around them so it hung down, disguising the obvious tent of his erection.

"I have no wish to embarrass you," Saito stated simply, as if in explanation. He tucked the envelope into one of Arthur's hand along with a keycard pulled from the pocket of his waistcoat. "Please take that downstairs to room 1142. There is someone waiting there for it. This is the last thing I will ask of you for tonight."

"Have I displeased you?" Arthur whispered, and Saito looked genuinely surprised for a moment. Then he smiled, reaching to cup his face gently, a thumb smoothing over his cheek. The gentleness was almost agonizing after so much hurt, especially when his whole body ached for more touch.

"Very much the contrary. You have pleased me greatly, Arthur. You have been everything I wanted." He leaned in to press his lips to Arthur's softly, reassuringly, smiling against his mouth at Arthur's little desperate moan. He allowed Arthur to return the kiss without dissuading his despeartion, giving a soft, approving noise as Arthur pressed forward, lips hungry against his, tongue licking into his mouth

"Please don't make me leave like this," he whispered, trying to hold back emotion.

Saito's fingers smoothed over his hair again and again, soothingly. "I want you to learn to give up control," he said softly, gaze intent and serious. "My intent was to teach you this, not to have sex with you. This is never about sex with me, surely your research would have told you that? You are beautiful, Arthur. Extremely desirable to me. But sex is not what you need from me."

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard before giving a little nod. "All right."

"Trust me, Arthur. Do as I have asked, and everything will be fine. I promise you that. Will you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you. You may keep the toy and the ring, but the collar will stay with me." He pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking the collar and pulling it away with gentle fingers, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat where the lock had rested.

"Do you keep these for each of your...." Arthur stopped, not knowing how to find the words.

"My submissives?" Saito's smile was warm, indulgent. "Yes. All different, all suiting the person. None as fine as yours." He moved to return the collar to its box, which still sat open on the room service tray. Then he took Arthur's shoulder gently, leading him to the door where a pair of black lacquered sandals waited for him. "My aid will see you to the room. When you wish to leave, call me and I will take care of it."

"All right," Arthur replied, slipping his feet into the shoes. He couldn't help but wonder exactly where he was going and why, what Saito had planned. The thought of leaving in such a vulnerable state was more than a little terrifying, but he didn't particularly have a choice. "Thank you."

"Also." Saito stopped, taking a small velvet drawstring bag from his pocket, opening it. "You may wish to take your die with you."

He nodded and moved to the closet, slipping his hand into the pocket of his coat and taking out the die, putting it into the open bag. Saito pulled it closed, slipping the bag into the pocket of his robe before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "You have done very well tonight, Arthur. I'm very pleased with you. Thank you for having the strength and integrity to come to me. It would also please me greatly if you are completely truthful with any information given to the person you are meeting downstairs. Will you promise to do this for me?"

"Of course," he replied, stepping out as Saito opened the door for him. He fell into step behind Saito's aide, who took him to the elevator and downstairs. They didn't see a single soul in passing, and Arthur wondered briefly if Saito had bought out the entire floor. Regardless he was grateful for it; despite the robe he felt naked and vulnerable, and the plug shifted inside him with every step he took, only increasing his arousal and agony.

When they reached room 1142, which turned out to be a small suite, the aid took the key card from him, opened the door for him and held it as Arthur stepped in. Then he left.

"Why hullo, darling."

Eames, of all people, sat back against the headboard on the king size bed, a room service cart beside the bed with the remains of the meal. "I would have waited for dinner if I'd known you'd been invited too. I don't suppose you have any idea why we're here?"

For a moment Arthur couldn't speak, could only stand frozen, feeling more exposed than before. He couldn't dismiss Saito's instructions, couldn't deny what he'd agreed to. He offered the sealed envelope out towards Eames silently.

Eames, meanwhile, had stood from the bed, looking Arthur over pointedly and quirking an eyebrow at his appearance. He took the note, tearing open the envelope and reading it silently, both eyebrows slowly arching higher as he did. Finally he cleared his throat and read it out loud. "Dear Mr. Eames. Arthur has been a very good boy and deserves a reward. Please take care of this for me, Saito. PS, please accept the robes to keep as gifts to mark the occasion?"

Arthur closed his eyes, face burning. How on earth had Saito known? And how the hell was he going to get out of this with his dignity in tact? "Eames," he said finally, trying to explain, trying to apologize, but his voice wavered plaintively on the name and the words stuck in his throat.

"Are you all right, pet?" Eames' voice was soft and concerned, and he stepped closer, letting his hand rest gently on Arthur's arm. He gave a soft, dismayed sound, obviously feeling that Arthur was trembling, and his voice grew a little harder. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Arthur said immediately, then, "Yes. He spanked me. I wanted him to."

"He spanked you?" Eames sounded surprised, and more than a little impressed. He chuckled softly "I didn't know you had it in you."

Arthur grit his teeth, torn between just turning and leaving and actually jumping Eames, to hell with the consequences. "Shut it, Eames."

"I'm sorry." Eames was smiling, still amused, but genuine. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No." Perhaps he had to be truthful, but he didn't need to volunteer unnecessary information.

"Do you want there to be?" Eames voice was softer, moving closer to him, tucking the note away to curl his hands around Arthur's shoulders. "I know you're upset. Talk to me."

"I'm not upset," Arthur managed through clenched teeth. "I'm just...." He couldn't say it, not to Eames, who'd just laugh or try to take advantage of the situation. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Eames pulled back with a little frown, giving a little shake of his head that seemed somehow defeated. He picked up a key card envelope from the table and handed it to him. Arthur opened it read it aloud. "Mr. Eames. Cobb's payment for a job well done was his hearts desire. It seemed a bit unfair to not offer this to the rest of the team. Please report to this hotel room tonight and wait for it to be delivered to you." He closed it and offered it back. "Sorry to disappoint you. It's just me."

"I never said that I was disappointed, darling." Eames wasn't smiling when he took the card, fingers brushing briefly against Arthur's before pulling away. He didn't make eye contact. "I'm just sorry you were roped into this without knowing. Quite frankly I rather expected a night with Tila Tequila. Didn't expect him to know about about you."

Arthur swallowed hard, stepping back to lean against the wall, shuddering as the movement sent a pulse of sensation though him. "I don't know why he thought you wanted me."

"I haven't the foggiest," Eames replied, halfway between bitter and helpless. He gave a little shake of his head, then pasted on a smile. "Never mind that. I'll leave you to the room. Sorry if you were expecting something different when you came down here."

"Eames." As bad as it was for Eames to see him like this, the thought of being left alone was worse. "Please don't go."

His teammate sighed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a saint. Don't ask me to stay here with you when you're half ravished and wearing nothing but a housecoat."

"Then don't be a saint." The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Just stay, please. I...." he stopped, trying to speak without sounding as desperate as he felt. "I'm sorry, he asked you here for my sake. This doesn't have to be some big thing, I mean - we're both adults, there's no reason we couldn't just have - have a thing...."

Eames gave a soft sigh and moved back to him, lifting a hand to stroke through the dishevelled strands of Arthur's hair. "Ah, pet. You have no idea how very tempting that idea is. The problem is that having a 'thing' with you, well... I'm afraid it would be a little like only ever doing one line of cocaine. Once it happens, you crave it forever."

Arthur turned his face away from the touch, face burning. He wasn't even good enough for a one night stand. "Dammit, Eames. Don't play with me. Can you please just cut the bullshit for once in your life? If you don't want me, just say so!"

He expected anger, or at least some snide, cutting remark. Instead Eames made a little choked sound and pressed against him, capturing Arthur's mouth with his own, kissing him hard enough that his scruff scraped against Arthur's skin. "It's not bullshit."

Arthur couldn't help but arch up against him, feeling like he'd better take advantage of this if it was all of Eames he'd ever get. He tangled one hand in the other man's hair, holding him to his kisses, the other tangling in the back of his shirt. At some point he'd let go of the other robe, and as Eames pressed closer it slithered from between him until all that was left between them were Eames' clothes and a thin layer of silk. He knew Eames could feel how hard he was, but Arthur was far past the point of caring, needing the sensation, the crush of their bodies, body screaming for release.

"Feels like that was a hell of a spanking," Eames murmured, kissing down his neck hungrily, teeth scraping against his skin. He nosed aside the neck of the robe and sealed his mouth on Arthur's shoulder, sucking at the skin hard enough that Arthur was sure he'd end up bruised, and he realized suddenly that the little helpless whimpers he was hearing were coming from his own throat. Eames was already tugging at the tie on his robe, pushing it open to run broad hands hungrily over Arthur's chest and sides, moving, stroking, trying to touch every part of his body. "God, Arthur...."

Eames' voice was thick with desire and more than a little wonder, and Arthur closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the door. He'd regret this in the morning, he knew, but for now he couldn't bear to stop it, giving a shuddering groan as Eames' fingers finally curled around his aching cock, stroking him slowly. Eames gave a soft, almost dismayed noise as his fingers encountered the tight leather strap at the base and pulled back to kiss him warmly, tugging him towards the bed. "Come on, darling. Let me take care of this for you."

It wasn't long before he was pressed back into the cool white sheets on the bed, the material still a little rough against his tender ass. He'd managed to get Eames' shirt off, but the man seemed far more interested in Arthur's skin, wriggling out of his reach as he kissed his chest and nipples, kissed down to finally nuzzle his cock. He drew his tongue up it slowly, lapping at the arousal that stained his head, then nuzzled back down to lick around the band of leather, to mouth at his balls, tightly bound to his cock. "Arthur," he breathed again softly, eyes falling closed as he took the head of his cock in his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked him down, lips pink and swollen from the force of their kisses.

Arthur's fingers clenched at the sheets under him, but it was hard to find purchase. Finally he clenched at Eames' shoulders, body tense and trembling, trying to resist the urge to just fuck up into the wet hot bliss of Eames' mouth. Eames' lips and tongue and the teasing drag of his teeth was so intense when he'd been hard for so long that Arthur's desperation was beginning to reach the point where he couldn't take it anymore. "Eames," he gasped helplessly, well aware of how plaintive his name sounded on Arthur's lips, the sylables drawn out and wavering. "God, Eames, please!"

The fingers that were stroking between his thighs, however, had moved back to his ass, pausing as he encountered the flared end of the toy. He gave a little surprised, appreciative moan around Arthur's cock, taking hold of the plug and wriggling it just a little in him. It was enough sensation that Arthur bucked up into his mouth with a whimpering cry, fingers digging into Eames' back hard. "Eames - !"

"Shhh, it's all right, darling." Eames pulled back just long enough to unbuckle the rings around his cock, taking him back in his mouth immediately. His fingers found the base of the toy again, working it in him, and Arthur's shuddering, overstimulated body jerked tense, his orgasm hitting like a freight train. He gasped Eames' name in the rush of it all, feeling Eames groan around him, only adding to the hot shudders of bliss that arced through him.

When the orgasm faded his desire ebbed, and Arthur was left feeling nothing but vulnerable, drawing breath in deep, choked gulps that were almost sobs. Eames eased the plug from him and set it well aside, moving up to lay half over him, dropping soft kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids. "Shhh. That was so beautiful, lover. You're so beautiful."

Arthur wrapped his arms around tight and didn't reply, clinging tightly, burying his face in the crook of Eames' neck. His scent was familiar, the warmth and strength of his body so protective and so long craved. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and heard Eames give a soft sigh.

"You have nothing to apologize for, darling. I have every intention of sending Saito a letter tomorrow morning thanking him for delivering on his promise completely." He pulled back to give Arthur a soft little smile, tinged with sadness. The look in his eyes, however, was so focused, so intent and... and somehow, strangely, adoring, that Arthur almost couldn't breathe for a moment.

"I thought you were waiting for Tila Tequila," he managed, just to try and come up with something, anything other than what he really wanted it to be.

Eames gave a short, soundless laugh and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Don't sell yourself short, darling. There's no one I'd rather be here with than you."

Arthur tried to fight down the overwhelming rush of joy at his words, reaching to catch Eames' face in his hands and draw him in for a trembling kiss. "You mean that?"

"I told you I wasn't bullshitting."

"Good," Arthur managed to reply, kissing Eames again, pulling him closer and winding his arms around the other man. "Because I feel the same way."

Arthur hadn't realized how good it would feel to finally say it, to drop all barriers between them. They made love, languid and intense, and Eames ordered a bottle of champagne and a tray of bite sized desserts on Saito's tab, nipping playfully at Arthur's fingers as he fed him. Then he pushed him back onto the bed, pouring champagne onto Arthur's bare chest and immediately setting to licking it off and then kissing and tasting every part of Arthur's body. With Eames' kisses on his skin, his strength over top of him and his arms tight around him, with Eames' beautiful thick cock deep inside him, he found himself thinking that all of Saito's words had made a lot of sense... and that he needed to thank the man as well.

Waking up the next morning with Eames curled up up against his back with an arm around his waist, snoring softly, Arthur took a moment to enjoy the soft bliss of happiness. Then he slipped carefully out of Eames' embrace, finding his robe on the floor and slipping into the bathroom to roll his dice over and over, feeling more at peace as each result only reinforced what he wanted so badly to be.

Climbing back into bed, he slipped down to press his lips to Eames stomach, tasting his skin, nipping gently, then moving down to lick and suck lightly at his morning erection. Eames gave a soft, sleepy moan, hardening more under under Arthur's ministrations. He shifted a little, laying back to give Arthur better access, one hand moving to stroke through his hair. "Mmm, a good morning indeed," he mumbled sleepily.

Arthur chuckled softly around him, sucking him deeper and swallowing around him just to hear Eames gasp and curse softly. Then he pulled back, crawling back up over him, straddling his thighs. "Feel like a ride before breakfast?"

Eames gave him a warm, undoubtedly appreciative smile. "I apologize profusely for ever suggesting that you had no imagination, my love." He tugged Arthur back down to him with gentle hands, catching his mouth with warm, lingering kisses that quickly grew hungrier. Tangled together, bare skin to skin, Arthur found himself wondering if he could ever possibly get close enough to Eames, close enough to appease the ache and longing.

"I'll forgive you if you fuck me," he replied breathlessly, hearing Eames chuckle in reply, slipping a hand down between them to curl around both their cocks. He rocked into Eames touch, closing his eyes to his kisses, to the press of the lips he'd dreamed of for so long.

Supplies were, thankfully, something the room had somehow been well stocked with. Arthur didn't question it regardless of his suspicions, sitting up to grab a condom and roll it over Eames' erection, coating it with lube. He groaned at the caress of Eames' hands up and down his thighs, looking up at him as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Eames's cock, kneeling up to grind his ass back against his cock. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Eames' smile was warm, affectionate, and he nodded. "And is it everything you wanted, darling?"

"More." He let his eyes fall closed as he started to rock onto Eames' cock, gasping as his body slowly adjusted to the girth he'd tasted the night before. He let himself rock slowly but with purpose, finally sitting flush with Eames' hips, grinding on him with a little shuddering groan just to feel the full length of him shift inside him. He locked onto the gaze of Eames' blue eyes, bracing himself on his chest as he started to rock harder on him, letting himself be overwhelmed by the sensation, by the adoration of Eames' touch. How could he have ever thought that Eames felt any differently about him?

"Arthur." His name was groaned, low and throaty and worshipful, Eames' hands stroking over every inch of his skin as he thrust up to meet him, claiming every inch of him. "God, Arthur." He didn't resist when Eames pulled him down into his arms, kissing him again and again as they rocked together. "So perfect," Eames was gasping, hands clenched at Arthur's hips, encouraging more. "Oh god, Arthur. You're so hot, darling, so tight. So perfect."

Arthur shifted until their bodies came together just right, until each rock of his hips pressed the head of Eames' cock against his sweet spot, building pleasure hot and fast. Eames' hands clenched and kneaded at his ass, pulling him down, gasping his name against his mouth over and over between kisses. Finally he slipped one hand between them to curl around the heat of Arthur's cock, letting the frantic bucks of Arthur's hips push him into his hand, his free arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Arthur let his head fall to the pillow beside him, braced on his forearm as he tried to keep moving, shuddering as the pleasure surged and built.

"So beautiful," Eames gasped, breath hot against his hear. "Let me feel you come, darling. Come, lover, I can feel how close you are. My love. My Arthur."

"Eames - !" It was too much on top of the sensation, Eames' words rushing hot through him as blissful as any touch. He bucked back onto his cock with a helpless cry, and in moments it all over, his passion cresting, shuddering through him in hot pulses of pleasure. He heard Eames give a strangled curse, hips digging hard into his hip, thrusting deep as he came inside him in a flood of warmth.

"Love you," Eames whispered, arms tight around him, and Arthur couldn't help but feel like he'd gotten his heart's desire, too.

 

Arthur's clothes arrived later, freshly dry cleaned and pressed, his shoes polished in a neat cloth bag. His suitcase had been delivered as well along with Eames', though he wasn't sure how Saito had even found his old hotel room, let alone gotten inside. A note was pinned to the hanger that held his suit.

"The room is paid for and is yours for the next week," Eames read aloud with a grin. "Order what you will on my tab. If you ever wish legitimate employment, please look me up. Saito." He hung Arthur's suit in the closet and stretched out next to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "How about it, my pet? Ever thought about going legit?"

"Perhaps," Arthur replied, turning into him and pulling him closer. "But lets take some time off first. Go see things on our own."

"Best idea I've heard all day," Eames replied, and kissed him.

~~fin~~


End file.
